1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a helmet with a buffer and more particularly to a helmet with an air cushion buffer which may be adjusted by controlling the air pressure.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a conventional buffer attached to the inner surface of a helmet is made from foam resin and destined to reduce impact. The buffer is covered with a fabric liner for a smooth ventilation and stable settling on the head. A strap is used to secure the helmet to a user's head. An example of such a helmet is shown in Korean utility model publication number 928948. When wearing the helmet, a user has to adjust the fabric liner to his/her head. It is also troublesome to wash the fabric liner.
It is known in the prior art to provide helmets and buffer parts of different sizes and shapes to match a variety of head shapes and sizes. The fabric liners of different sizes should be attached inside the helmets according to the shapes and sizes of users' heads. Consequently, the process of manufacture is complicated, so the cost of production increases. When wearing the helmet, a user must adjust the fabric liner to his/her head. It is also troublesome to wash the fabric liner.
The safety cap shown in Korean utility model publication number 92-202 includes air cells surrounded by material with flexibility in order to provide the cap with thermal insulation and buoyancy properties. The safety cap can be utilized as a fireproof cap or a cap used under water by adjusting the air in the air cells. The safety cap is portable after deflation. However, this portable safety cap is may be easily damaged by an impact because its shell is made of soft material. It is also difficult to maintain the shape of the cap because of its structure. Therefore, this cap can not be used as a safety helmet when operating a motorcycle or working on a construction site.